slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Underground Xtreme Wrestling
Underground Xtreme Wrestling History Underground Xtreme Wrestling was originally founded when Underground Championship Wrestling ran by Ransom Whitefalcon went under. The head of this new form of Extreme and Underground wrestling was ran by Stixx Mayhem. Stixx Mayhem being a former Extreme Virtual Wrestling superstar knew what he needed to do to create and underground style show. Stixx Mayhem along with Ashe De Rothschild at the time Ashe Faith introduced the Style of Death Match wrestling into Second life. Later on in life, Stixx Mayhem would close down U.X.W and sell it to a third party type of group consisting of Wolfgang Spaulding, Erik Windstorm and Dannyboy Firehawk. The Original Era: The original era of Underground Xtreme Wrestling consited of an all Hardcore type promotion featuring mainly hardcore style matches. Wrestlers Ashe Faith, Josh Poffo, Sick-Tanick where involved The Second Coming a.k.a Hardcore Championship Wrestling: Hardcore Championship Wrestling was created when U.X.W fell under this federation also featured past stars of U.X.W and U.C.W and even E.V.W. L.A.W and H.C.W: Longriders Alliance Wrestling ran by Dannyboy Firehawk at the time and Hardcore Championship Wrestling ran by Stixx Mayhem formed an alliance running off of the Longriders M.C's land. And both promotions where eventually closed. Hinting of the next era: Underground Championship Wrestling would return again for The Final Showdow tour. It was five shows that ran for a month. The Underground Xtreme Wrestling would once again be closed down. Several Months Later: W.G Spaulding would wear the U.X.W Deathmatch Zone T-Shirt to the ring and was hinting at a U.X.W return in the near future. The Return and The Failure: Underground Championship Wrestling was supposed to return December 9th, 2012 with December to Dismember, But the show would not go on due to management and wrestler differences. The Underground Lives: U.X.W returned once more with it's Friday show Battlegrounds. The Battlegrounds show was long anticipated and featured again U.X.W Originals including Josh Poffo, Mat Brucato and etc. The U.X.W arena would get several modifications over the next series of weeks. Underground Xtreme Wrestling even changed it's show to Mondays at 6pm SLT. And The arena was hugely make overed. Art Of War: At The U.X.W Art Of War Show. Wolfy Kessel made his debut, and Yancy Low won the world heavyweight championship. Southern Justice: The F.P.V was overall a failure. Although in the main event, Wolfy Kessel took on Izzy Fateweaver and Yancy Low in a triple threat must see for the world heavyweight championship. Battlegrounds: Dannyboy Firehawk and Erik Windstorm would be future endevored....But it would be announced Usher Ibor The Urban Cowboy would be resigned to the roster...Usher would introduce Erik again as a manager, A series of facebook posts hinting of a possible "Erik Return" was rumored. Finally... Erik debuted to announce that he bought Dannyboy Firehawk's share of U.X.W, And he would then announce that he is resigning Dannyboy Firehawk as an active member of the U.X.W roster...Danny came out supporting a new URBAN WAREFARE type of look with a kendo stick, Erik then also announced that He doesn't see Izzy as the world champion and it's not his Vision so he proceeded to then Claim Balidsar his World heavyweight champion. Then he would also introduce the wild card...Buger Shan....He would then call this his elite group and they are here to put control back into U.X.W...That Erik would make it as he see's fit. Death-Match Zone 2014: As all of the cards fell into place the Free Per View was on, As The night originally had intended for The Debut of MMa Superstar Danny King or Danny K. Also it was antcipated the return of Ashe De Rothschild but due to Real life issues Ashe could not make the show. Also the show saw the return of Yancy Low and the Debut of his newly formed group with Mark Wyatt that have not yet to be named. It also saw Erik Windstorms group finally be disbanded as Dannyboy superkicked Erik in the jaw after Danny's match with Adam Von Samedi. The night ended with a main event of Slayde vs. Izzy for the world heavyweight championship. Slayde would be victorious. Later that night it was said the television network didn't see slayde fit to be a world champion as Izzy was so, Slayde would be taking on Rated X Scott Hex and defending his championship belt. Adam has high faith in Slayde. Sponsership and Network Landings: As of 11/25/2013 U.X.W Landed on the Zarrakan Productions as an official show of the unique network. http://zarrakan.com/ It's where the Adventure Never Ends. Underground Xtreme Wrestling looks to bring an exciting new cutting edge style of wrestling show to Zarrakan Productions. As of 11/27/2013, U.X.W landed a sponsership deal with LV Designs, LV designs host a variety of wrestling moves and also very nice "Twerk" animations. All made by LV Designs owner Lee Valentine. There is a LV Designs shop right outside the U.X.W Bunker. UXW Roster 'Management' Owner - Adam Von Samedi 'Board Members' Zach Rage Yancy Low Erik Windstorm "Southern Renegade" Dannyboy Firehawk Izzy Fateweaver Brandi Kessel 'Extremists' Louve McMahon "Showtime" Cody Nitro "Chosen One" Rob Kristov "Dam F'N Show" Johnny Van Dam Slayde "The Misfit" Ryan McClean Josh Poffo "Japanese Assassin" Blood-Stepp Sam Crowe Mark Wyatt Lord Kain Trademarked Stixx Mayhem 'Chainshaw' Chuck Tyler Corvas Wolfy Kessel Anarchy Fateweaver Rosalind Grace Rage Nikoletta Eva Monroe Lucas White Scott Hex Revenant Reverend Samedi Trent Ruby Hell Hound Sylmarils Dreamscape Opie Anarchy Katie Skitz Ramona Raz Gabilondo Clyde Barrow